


Breakaway and Take a Leap

by PastelPlushie64



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :3, F/M, Hope you like in some way, How ya doin'?, Multi, and shitty, as long as i was able to entertain someone out there, but it's still shitty, either one would make me happy, i hope it was a good story to read, i recommend you stay away from this, if you like it tho, in this crazy cybernetic home that we call the internet, it's not THAT shitty, jk, lol, or absolutley hilarious, tbh, that's good, this is quite long, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPlushie64/pseuds/PastelPlushie64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, Christmas time~ Don't you just love it? Wait, why am I asking? Of course you love it! We don't really know how to describe it, but we know that there is just something... magical, about this time of the year. Magic. Yeah, That definitely seems like the most logical reason as to how I am where I am right now. I am somehow in the fictional video game world of one of my favourite games; Undertale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakaway and Take a Leap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Papyrus and Sans - Drop Pop Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/177106) by ShutUpAdachi. 



> 18/02/16: Well Hey! Nice to see you're actually giving this stupid thing a chance! :D This is my first post here on AO3, and the longest shit I've ever written. Well, maybe I've written longer in English class, But idk. Even so, This is still the longest thing I've ever written on my own terms, So I'm not sure it it's the best thing ever. But I guess I'm not trying to be the BEST, But I'm trying to be good at least. Sorry! I'm rambling. Anyway, Hope you like this little weird thing I've concocted. :3
> 
> 03/12/15: I'm not even sure how I have the courage to write basically a romance between a human and two skeletons, but these bone bros are just too cute to not write something about them. Also, yes, I love Undertale. Hope you like :3

Breakaway and Take a Leap [Sans X Reader X Papyrus] One-Shot!   
By BunnyBuddyBonnie {AKA: Meh} 

~Y/N's PoV.~ 

Ah, Christmas time~ Don't you just love it? Wait, why am I asking? Of course you love it! We don't really know how to describe it, but we know that there is just something... magical, about this time of the year. Magic. Yeah, that definitely seems like the most logical reason as to how I am where I am right now. Where is that you ask? Well, I know that you know. This is a fan-fiction after all. Yes, I know that all of you are out there. Funny, isn't it? I may know that this is all fiction, but it still feels real to me; and I guess that's all that matters. But even so, as you already know, I am somehow in the fictional video game world of one of my favourite games; Undertale. 

How did this come to pass? Honestly, I don't have much of a clue. One minute I'm in my bedroom, happily playing the pacifist route for the second time; and the next, I'm waking up, laying on a bed of golden flowers and meeting Flowey. So far I've just sort of went along with it, trying to contain my inner fangirl/ boy at my surroundings. I've went through the ruins, made friends along the way, 'battled' Toriel, and now I'm in Snowdin. I actually could've left this place quite a while ago, but two adorable skelebros have made that task almost impossible to complete. I've always liked Sans and Papyrus even before entering the game: What with Papyrus just being an adorkable little ball of energy, and Sans being funny and much smarter than he lets on. 

We've done a lot of things together, and I couldn't ask for anything more. Yes, I will admit, I do really like like both of the bros. As I said, I liked them before the whole 'apparently I've been sucked into a video game' thing happened. But as I got to know and interact with them as if I could in real life, that feeling only grew. And now here we are, at a most appropriate time in the snowy town. How the monsters have Christmas down here I'll never know, but I'm glad they do. I don't think I could live down here without my favourite holiday of the year. 

It also seems that the townsfolk have quite a lot planned for such a festive occasion; The main event being a big party held at Grillby's. They'll be lots of food to last 'til midnight, many fun games, and even a karaoke machine for the drunken and sober alike. I don't believe I'll be touching that mic tonight though. While I love to sing, I couldn't bring myself to do that in front of people, err, monsters; or anyone at all I guess. And if you even think of suggesting alcohol, no. I'm not in the mood to get drunk off my ass. But I still can't wait to go and have a fun and festive night. Speaking of which, I probably should get ready now. 

~[SpongeBob Narrator Voice] A few minutes later~

After I'm finished getting ready, I walk out of my room and lock the door behind me. I make my way down the stairs and give my greetings to the polite rabbit-like monster at the counter. "Good evening Miss/Mr. Y/N." She replies in kind as a younger looking rabbit bounces up into my arms. "Hello Miss/Mr. Y/N! You look extra fancy tonight; are you going to the big party as well?" I give a curt nod in confirmation. "Aren't you and your mother joining in?" I ask in slight confusion. "Momma says that I'm still a bit too young to go to a party like this." "But I also like to make sure that everything runs smoothly. I've had many a drunk monster stumble back in here in the middle of the morning." I give a small chuckle as I ruffle the fluffy head of the child, eliciting a quiet giggle from them. 

"I hope you enjoyed the present I got you. It took me a while to pick out just the right one." "Oh, I loved it Miss/Mr. Y/N! It's the best plush carrot I've ever gotten!" Their mother interjected. "It's the only plush carrot you've ever gotten." "That therefore makes it the best!" As I give another chuckle, I pass the child back to their mother as she takes them from my arms. I then soon make my way to the door. "I hope you have a wonderful night. May you meet your skeleton lovers under the mistletoe~" She sang too sweetly as my cheeks flared a bright red. 

I believe she is the only one who knows about my little crush on the two of them, and she therefore takes quite a lot of amusement and pleasure in reinforcing that fact to me. I gave a short, embarrassed giggle. "Yeah, yeah........................... I hope so too....." I whisper the last part under my breath, but the woman behind me chuckles none the less; probably still understanding what I said with her sensitive hearing. With a shake of my head, I open the door and head out into the brisk, chill night air. 

Everything was silent and the area was mostly deserted of bystanders. Small specks of cotton white snow fell from high above. How does that even work; aren't we underground? I sigh and just go along with it as always. Video Game Logic. All the colourful Christmas lights that decorated most of the town were shining brightly as I walked along the path; snow crunching softly beneath my feet. I walked past the giant Christmas tree at the centre of town, all presents gone from underneath its crisp, green pines. I give a small crack of a smile as I remember earlier that morning while I was opening presents with all of my friends.

~Flashback! :D~

I had gone to the skelebros house for Christmas Day. I still couldn't believe that any of this was happening. I knew that I was in for a joy-filled morning, that's for sure. I had picked up my presents from under the Town Tree and then made my way to their place, humming the town anthem along the way. Moving as quickly as I could in a tired stupor, I eventually made it to the front door; and before I could give it a knock, it suddenly flew open and I was scoped up into a pair of bony arms. "HUMAN, IT’S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU AWAKE SO EARLY! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! :D" Yep, I'm awake now. "Heh, Yeah, uh, Merry Christmas to you too Papy." I reply awkwardly as my cheeks take on an oh so lovely shade of pink. 

As Papyrus put me back down on solid ground, I take notice of Sans slowly walking up to us; rubbing the sleep out of his eye sockets. "guess im not the only one that has trouble waking up this early. mornin." I let out a small laugh and sigh. He can always read me like a book. "Morning and Merry Christmas Sans. I'm surprised that a sleepyhead like you was even able to be woken up." "yeah, i probably couldve went for an extra few hours. i feel like im gonna drop dead any moment." "Hehehe, I wouldn't argue with you there." We both chuckle as Papyrus gives a small sigh. "WELL, NOW THAT WE ARE ALL ACCOUNTED FOR, IT’S TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!!!" 

I laugh at his enthusiasm as he runs back inside and sits down right beside the Christmas tree and the presents. Sans chuckles as he steps aside to let me in. I nod in thanks and step into the bright and warm room as Sans closes the door behind me. The rest of the group were in the house as well; Undyne being the first of them to greet me with a strong pat on the back. Or maybe she was just hitting me. Could've been either one and I wouldn't be able to tell you the difference. "Merry Christmas Punk! How have ya' been? Still practicing?" Before now, Undyne and I have been training on what to do in battles. Even though I don't really need to know all of it considering I'm on good terms with the whole town and I don't really ever leave here; I kind of just wanted her to teach me all these things anyway. 

I cough a bit and clear my throat as I attempt to speak. "I'm pretty good, considering I just hacked up my lungs there." She laughs heartily and rubs my back a bit. "Ah, sorry 'bout that." I reply by just smiling in kind, saying that there was no harm done, hopefully. Then out of nowhere, Frisk ran up to me and started jumping to get my attention. I bent down to their level and then they placed something in my hands. I looked down to find a small box wrapped in shiny, colourful paper. "Is this for me?" They nod their head with a huge grin on their face. They then pushed it closer to me, and, taking the hint, I started to slowly open it little by little. It was obvious that they were already agitated and they started impatiently tapping their foot with their arms folded. "Ok, ok, geez," I giggle as I then quickly ripped most of the paper off in one swift motion. I open the lid of a dark scarlet velvet box to find a heart-shaped locket pretty much identical to the one Frisk was wearing at this very moment; but instead of a red heart, it was F/C (Favourite Colour). 

I un-hooked the locket and put the golden chain around my neck. I admired the thoughtful gift in awe for a few seconds before lifting my head to gaze at Frisk. "Alright, come ‘ere!" I suddenly picked Frisk up from the ground and brought them into a tight and warm embrace; Frisk giggling uncontrollably as we both spun around in circles. Once I was starting to get dizzy, I placed them back down and ruffled their bright, ochre locks. "This is such an amazing gift. Thank you so much!" They literally jumped for joy at my words while Toriel and the rest watched in amusement. "I hope you enjoy your present!" I say as they run over to their present pile and dug out a thin, rectangular box with a shiny, red bow on top. They looked up at Toriel as if asking for permission to open the present, while Toriel just laughed and nodded in confirmation. 

And that's how most of the morning went by; everyone opening their presents and giving thanks. Undyne's present for Alphys was just adorably perfect; with Alphys getting flustered and turning beet red when both Undyne and her were under the mistletoe; and she then proceeded to faint when Undyne lightly kissed her on the cheek, earning a multitude of cheers from the rest of the group as they smiled and laughed in glee. When it felt like someone was staring at me, I turned to find Frisk giving me a knowing smirk. Remember when I said that I believed only the mother monster knew about my crush? Well, yeah, this is why. How do I know what I think in the future if this is a flashback? Again, I know this is a fan-fiction, so I already know what has already been written. At least what has been written from my PoV. (Point of View)

The skelebros were really happy with their presents too. It almost looked like Papyrus was on the verge of tears when he lifted the spaghetti recipe book and fluffy, vibrant red Santa hat out from the shreds of colourful tissue paper. Okay, maybe happy is an understatement for Papy. (Ha, look, I rhyme! XD) "OH HUMAN, THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH! :3" In his own over dramatic manner, He then proceeded to pounce on top of me and give me a huge, 'bone-crushing' hug; thanking me profusely. I was stunned for a second before returning the embrace with my face redder that his scarf and new Santa hat combined. Everyone just laughed at the adorable scene as I once again noticed that coy smirk on Frisk's features. 

When Sans opened his present, he immediately blushed a bright cyan blue. I had gotten him a new coat; it was a dark purplish-blue and the fluff on the hood was extra soft and fluffy, but other than that it was relatively the same. I even had the courtesy to put a ketchup bottle in the pocket. He just sat there staring at it for a few seconds in what I supposed was shock and awe. Before I could asked if he liked it, he somewhat replied to the unasked question. "wow kid, this is just, I, uh..." Before I could register what was going on, I suddenly felt a pair of arms delicately wrap around me and I looked down to find Sans wearing a small, genuine smile in gratitude. The room was silent for a little bit before everyone started 'awwww' ing at the scene. I didn't even need to look to know that Frisk was once again wearing the same, almost devilish expression. They knew what was going on and I can bet you that they are going to do something about it. 

After we finished with the present un-wrapping, it was time to get started of the Christmas dinner. (A/N: If you’re wondering, it was about 12 or 1 O’clock when you got to the house, 'cause that's early apparently! :D *sarcasm*) Toriel and Papyrus got to work in the kitchen since Undyne wanted to spend some more time with 'her girl' as she put it; leading to a scarlet red Alphys. Sans, Frisk and I were just sitting patiently, though it seemed that Frisk was thinking deeply on something. Before I could ask, their expression lightened and they jumped off the sofa, like a light bulb had just come to life with an idea following it. Literally........ Video Game Logic. They quickly ran into the kitchen and the next moment, Papyrus was walking alongside them with a confused look. They beckoned Sans to follow them as well, and he just went along with it. 'What is that child doing?' I thought inquisitively. 'Why do I have the feeling it has something to do with me?'

With Paps out of the kitchen, I decided to let the two love-birds have some alone time while I helped Toriel with the food. Now, I may not be a masterful gourmet chef or something, but I believe I can at least cook decently. When I asked if Toriel needed any help, she greatly accepted and told me what she needed done. It was only a few minutes later when Papyrus came back into the kitchen, a light orange dusting his cheekbones, and he was apparently surprised to see me in here. He then gasped and stuttered in a flustered panic that he didn't mean it offensively, but that he had just never thought of me in a kitchen; to which he then corrected himself again that he wasn't trying to- blah blah blah. I put my finger over his teeth and told him I understood what he meant and that he needn't worry about offending me, since that's very difficult to do; but also that nothing he said about me could ever make me think such things. His blush only deepened in saturation and he averted his gaze from me. When I realised what I was doing, I blushed a light pink as well and just laughed it off; taking my finger away from him and asking if I could help out with the food. In an instant, he was back to his old self; exclaiming that he couldn't have anyone better that Toriel and I helping him, to which Toriel rolled her eyes playfully at the remark. 

Once the dinner was done it smelled absolutely divine. Even though I helped with making it, it was Toriel and Papyrus who truly made it something magical. Once the living room was set up with the dining table, the food was then brought in. Everyone couldn't wait to dig in judging from the envious, almost zombie-like stares and the drooling mouths. 'Don't worry; I'm in the exact same boat everyone.' I can still remember the first time I had monster food. Nothing really tastes any different from our food, but the food looking heavenly and also not needing to go to the toilet are both pluses in my book. We all dug in as fast as we could without having to get into a stare match to the death with Toriel, and enjoyed the meal wholeheartedly. 

After the meal, everyone started getting ready to go and get ready for the party. "I'm, uh, sorry that Mettaton couldn't b-be here, but I'm sure he'll be gr-grateful for the gifts." Alphys commented with her usual stutter and a slightly solemn expression. "don't worry 'bout it, al. what with him being a star and all, it's only natural." Sans said in an effort to comfort her. "YEAH! BESIDES, JUST KNOWING THAT HE IS HAVING A JOLLY TIME IS ALL WE NEED TO KNOW TO BE HAPPY!" Papyrus joined into the fray, giving his trademark big, but kind grin. Alphys smiled in kind at everyone's comforting words. Both Alphys and Undyne left together after their final goodbyes 'til tonight. 

Toriel and Frisk soon followed. "We must be going now if I am to get Frisk ready to stay the night with Asgore before I leave. Thank you very much for inviting us over." Frisk gave us a thumbs up, but it was evident that they wanted to go to the party. And then Frisk shot the skelebros the same grin I've been getting from them all day, and the both of them blushed and looked away. 'What?' As both Toriel and Frisk went on their way, I started picking up my now opened presents and got ready to go. "I'll see you two at the party!" I gave my send-off before picking my bags up. "yeah, we'll see ya there kiddo. Be prepared for a good surprise, ok?" I stop in my tracks as I turn to face the both of them; their cheekbones blushing their bright, neon colours; if not subtly, and both of them wearing sheepish grins. "Sure, you can bet I'll be ready for anything!" I declare as I open the door and give one final wave to the slightly stunned brothers, who both take a second before waving back in kind. 

~Flashback Over! :D~ 

'Hmmmmm, I wonder what they're up to?' I ponder as I walk along the snowy path, watching the ground as I swear I can hear the all too familiar melody that is associated with the town. No one is around me, but I can still hear the inhabitants voices harmonise in my head. 

"~ Say, What a lovely winter day, as the snow is falling down to way our cares away"   
"~ True, that we used to see the sky, But together we are here and happy anyway" 

I couldn't stop myself from singing along with the imaginary voices. 

"~ I keep on wondering where the snow comes from,  
If we are underground then how could that be?   
And then I wonder if there's snow for us...   
Then why won't Santa bring some presents for me?" 

 

~Sans' PoV. ;D~ 

I gazed out over the crowd as I take a sip of my ketchup. I was just enjoying my down time while I had it; especially considering what I was gonna do with Pap in a half an hour or so. *sigh* This is something neither of us would have even pondered, let alone follow through with; but that kid and their determination.... Yeah, I pretty much believe it's contagious now. It was only hours ago that the kid had suggested it to us. 

~Another bloomin' Flashback!~ 

The kid led us up the stairs as my bro and I wondered what this was all about. They stopped right in front of my bedroom door; checking over the banister to make sure no one would be able to hear, I presume. They turned around to us and ushered us, though mainly Papyrus, to lean down to their level. We paid as much attention as we could give as the kid started one of their rare moments of vocal conversation. It's not that they can't talk; they just choose not to talk very often. "Okay you guys, you're not fooling anyone, when are you two going to confess your feelings to Y/N?”.......... "well, that was direct." I state bluntly, cyan covering my face in an instant. Pap wasn't faring any better either, with his face basically lighting up like a torch; figuratively and quite literally. Heh, this kid was on to us so easily? Either everyone knew and didn't say or this kid was really observant. I'm placing my hope on the latter. 

"..." They stared and waited for an answer. "uh, well, I guess we, um-" "WE NEVER REALLY, UH, THOUGHT ABOUT... confessing..." "yeah..." Frisk raised their eyebrow inquisitively in thought before a huge grin spread across their face. "Perfect!" They whisper-shout as I presume Pap and I looked even more confused and flustered. "Okay, so I have an idea that would be perfect for such an occasion." We both look at each other for a moment, mentally debating if we wanted to follow through with something like this, before turning back to the kid and giving them a nod; urging them to continue. Their smile grew even wider. "Alright, so you know how there is that one song that Y/N always loves to sing when they think no one’s watching or listening?" I have a feeling I know where this is going. We both nod our skulls; me a bit reluctantly. "And you know that at the party there is going to be a karaoke machine, yes?~" 

"nope." I state immediately, shifting my gaze from left to right nervously. Papyrus gave me a pleading look. "COME ON BROTHER!" "nu-uh." "Please Sans?" "no way." "BUT BROTHER, THIS IS AN AMAZING IDEA!" "you may be confident with it bro, but im not." Papyrus let out a slightly exasperated, yet sad sigh. "SANS, I KNOW THAT YOU... USUALLY PREFER NOT TO SING IN FRONT OF CROWDS, BUT IMAGINE WHAT THIS WOULD BE LIKE FOR Y/N." I considered it in my head; Y/N's beaming and awe-filled face only making me drop eye contact with Papyrus and blush even more. "BESIDES, WE BOTH HAVE ANGELIC SINGING VOICES; YOU MORE SO THAT EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" 

The compliment only managed to make me more flustered and surprised. Paps is probably the only one to have heard me singing, whether it be through my bedroom door, me starting to doze off at my posts, or even when I occasionally help him out in the kitchen. And to hear someone say that I was not good, but amazing, just gave me... encouragement. Determination; especially from my own brother. After a few moments, I lifted my skull and gave both of them a small smile while sighing and averting my gaze. "sure, i guess..." Frisk jumped about in joy and devoured me in a strong hug. "heh, nothing like a 'bone-crushing' hug, huh?" Frisk giggled while Pap just gave an annoyed sigh, but still held his hopeful smile. When you hear the same jokes over and over again, I guess they eventually start to become grating. 'hehehe. besides, how bad could this be?' 

~Flashback End!~ 

I hate it when I fool myself into that kind of thinking. It just never works. Ever. My nerves are all over the place and I have no way to calm them. The doubts are creeping in, and I'm trying my best to ignore them, but the mentality of 'What if?' constantly plays on and on; rattling in throughout my skull. 'what if my voice doesn't co-operate? what if I forget a line? what if everyone laughs?.... what if he/ she laughs?' Once Y/N had left our home after dinner, we started to practice. No wild choreography or anything, just the main focus being the vocals; which I was simultaneously thankful for and terrified of. We were actually doing really well, and I was actually becoming really confident that everything was going to go just fine. Now I just want to curl into a ball and hide. "Uh, h-hi Sans." 

I hear someone stutter, and I turn around to find Alphys happily smiling at me. My muscles relax a bit and I gave my greeting in return. "h-hey al. How's the party been?" It was obvious that she picked on my slight stutter and shaking; her face becoming concerned. "It's been really g-good. But, are you okay?" I give out a small sigh as I shake my head solemnly. It's a few seconds before I give her some context. "have you ever set out to do something that could affect and/ or change the relationships that you have with other people; and you just hope that whatever your doing will work out fine, even if you have many doubts otherwise?" That was a bit of a mouthful. I saw Alphys' face suddenly grow remorseful and she looked down at her feet. "Y-y-yeah, I know th-that feeling....." ...............................

"oh gosh, im so sorry alphys, i didn't mean to bring that up. i was just-" "No! No, it's alright. I know you didn't mean it like that." I let out a sigh of relief. "Besides, that's not the only thing that came to mind..." I looked at her questioningly and she elaborated. "Look, I know you may be worried now, but once it's over and done with, you'll feel better for doing so. I mean, I can remember back to when I a-accidentally confessed my l-l-love to Undyne while on a date with F-Frisk, and I felt horrible. I didn't know what Undyne would think of me, but I expected the worst. Instead though, her opinion of me didn't change in the slightest. I was blinded by my worries and lies that I forgot that no one who truly cared about me would mock such things; no matter what. If they did, then they aren't people to keep in my life. So trust me when I say that even though doubts and fears may be creeping in, doesn't mean that you have to listen to them. If you feel the worst possible things are going to happen, or you find you can't ignore the thoughts; just remember what the person you’re worried about means to you and who they truly are, and you'll realise that everything will be alright no matter what the outcome." 

I just sat there, stunned. She barely stuttered through that, and you could easily tell that what she was saying was coming from the bottom of her heart. That was definitely advice I was gonna put into practice. "SANS! THE HUMAN IS HERE!!! :D" I turned my head as I heard Papyrus yell from the other side of the diner. I turned back to Alphys and she just gave me a curt nod with her claws clasped together; huge, sparkly anime-like eyes filled with hope lighting up her face. "thanks al." Is all I reply with as I make my way to the entrance of the party. The thoughts were coming back again. All of them trying to convince me that I'll just ruin the already stable, platonic relationship I have with her/ him. But then, I just thought about who they are. 'well, theyre quirky and funny, but also very mature and kind. they always know what to say to make you feel better; and they will stand beside you through thick and thin. their determination and stubbornness combine to give you someone who never gives up, even if it negatively affects them to the extreme; and they always seem to understand anyone they meet right away, always able and willing to be bluntly honest with you and console you with any concerns or quires that you have going on.'

As for once, my fears disappeared almost completely, I quickened my pace as I continued forward; full of confidence and with a spring in my step. Just do it me. Just do it. (A/N: *wink*)

~Y/N's PoV.~ 

"HOW HAS YOUR DAY BEEN HUMAN?" Papyrus asked me as we walked over to presumably where Sans was. "Well, since I spent most of my day with all my best friends, I can say it's been really good." Papyrus beamed at my answer. "WELL, THERE'S NOTHING BETTER THAN BEING AROUND THE ONES YOU CARE ABOUT FOR CHRISTMAS!" I gave a nod in agreement. Just then, Sans jogged up to us; his grin just slightly bigger than usual. "Wow, are you actually exercising?" I ask in mock astonishment. "i dont have any meat on these bones to begin with, what would be the need?" He states with a chuckle, slightly out of breath while Paps lets out an annoyed sigh and rolls his eyes? "Good evening ladies and gentlemonsters!" 

We met up with the rest of the group as we all turn our heads to where the jukebox is and find a Froggit up at the microphone. The crowd cheered as he continued. "It's time to have some real fun tonight! Since now it's time for the best of the best, whether drunk or sober, to come up for some karaoke!" We all cheered and clapped as the announcer introduced the first act; which was Shyren and Napstablook. The both of them looked nervous; especially Blooky. But with Shyren's slightly drunken and slurred encouragement, they both started. The combination of Shyren's heavenly voice and Napstablook's chiptune instrumentals actually blended together very nicely, and it seemed the crowd could agree on that sentiment. 

They both blushed as the crowd showered them with praise, and then they both walked away from the 'stage'. Mettaton suddenly came out of the crowd and hugged the both of them tightly. "Oh my stars darling! That was incredible! I'm so proud of you both!" They both avert their gaze from each other as Mettaton gives them a pat on the back. The skelebros and I made our way over to them. "That was amazing you two!" I congratulated the both of them. "Uh, thanks. That actually did go much better than I thought it would..." Blooky replied with a small, content smile. "Yeah. One couldn't have done it without the other. It was just the perfect combination I guess." Shyren spoke with a little slur in her speech. She then leaned over to Napstablook and nuzzled their cheeks together, both of them blushing; one from alcohol and the other from embarrassment. We all just laughed at the adorable scene. 

And things just continued as such. Many more acts went up to have their go, and they all either ended up with laughter or 'awww'ing. For example, there were these two royal guards, a bunny and a dragon, who sung one of the cheesiest duets I've ever seen; both of them looking pretty drunk. The crowd was laughing, but there were also a few 'awww's mixed in there too, including me. It was cheesy, but it was utterly adorable. As they both stumbled away from the microphone, the announcer came up once again. "Now, wasn't that just cute? Thank you gentlemonsters. Now, we have our next act." I turned my gaze to the skelebros, and found them standing stark still with 'snervous' (A/N: *wink*) written all over their faces. I've noticed this as the past few acts have went up. They've slowly been more and more fidgety as time went on. I'm now wondering if my 'surprise' and singing are somehow related here. "We all know who they are. Two of them being the bros with the bones, and the other our favourite local human. Give a round of applause for Sans, Papyrus and Y/N!" Everyone started cheering as I looked blankly over to the both of them in shock as we started walking to the 'stage', the group looking slightly shocked as well; but encouraging us none the less.

"Guys, I can't do this. I can't sing in front of anyone. I'll just get stage fright. Heck, I don't even know what the song is!" I quietly protested as the announcer made way for us. "hehe, don't worry about it, with us you'll be fine. and also, trust me; you know this song inside and out. just sing along with us during the chorus, okay?" I gave a quick nod as we positioned ourselves at the microphones; me in the middle and the bros at either side of me. I took in a slow, deep breath to calm myself down. 'It's okay, me. Just try to relax and enjoy this.' I just stand there and wait for the music to start, knees shaking badly; and when it does, my heart flutters. 'Oh, my god. Tell me I'm dreaming.' Does life just want to mess about with me? Probably, but at the same time, I'm not arguing. The both of them still looked nervous, but they sang regardless.

"~ umbrella at your side, it's raining but you close it tight"  
"~ 'AND HOW ARE YOU?' PURRED A CAT JUST PASSING THROUGH"   
"~ those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright?" 

Papyrus was already into it; putting his heart and soul into it like he did with everything, and Sans was slowly relaxing, warming up to it more and more. 'Why are these guys so cute?!' 

"~ let out a sigh for another day the same as the last,   
come on let's try, dye it blue and change it up from the past;  
reflecting up from a puddle, but then gone in a flash;   
is that the most that you could dream, or wanted to see-"

"~ but look around-" "~ DANCE UP AND DOWN-"  
"~ the world is now-" "~ STILL GOING 'ROUND-"  
"~ just feel it pound-" "~ WE'RE SKYWARD BOUND-"  
"~ move at the Top Speed OF SOUND!" 

'This is it, huh? Ok, I'm ready!'

"~ Running to another day, I wanna breakaway and take the leap!"  
"~ NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH" "~Ba da da, ba da la la la"   
"~ As you’re stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be OK with me!"   
"~ DOO DOO DOO DOO" "~ Everyday, everyday is okay"   
"~Taking it step by step, We'll always move ahead, our love is growing red; Need me more, need you more!"   
"~You fall down seven more times; I'll be there seven, eight, nine! As we keep trying we'll find-"   
"~We're Always Singing The Same Tune!" 

Sans was blushing to no end.   
I was too.   
I had meant what I sang with all my heart, but-  
'Did he mean it too?'   
Papyrus took a small gulp to calm his nerves as his solo part came up. 

"~NOW FALLING TO HER SIDE, THE DROPS OF RAIN THAT MIX WITH LIGHT"   
"~stealing a glance, hid a cat who turns his back"   
"~THEIR HEADS STARTING TO SINK, THIS BOREDOM IS JUST HARD TO FIGHT" 

He was already back into it, glowing bright orange as he continued on. 

"~JUST SPINNING LIES WITH THE ONLY THREAD OF KINDNESS WE SAVED,   
OR IF WE'RE BLIND AND THE TRUTH IS JUST A PAINTING IN GRAY,   
DROWNING US OUT; ALL THE NOISY DROPS THAT FALL IN THE RAIN,   
BUT FINGERTIPS TRACED EVERY LINE AND OPENED MY EYES-" 

"~I'LL PAINT IT BLUE-" "~ill play a tune-"   
"~I'M WISHING TOO-" "~for something new-"   
"~IT WILL COME TRUE-" "~with me and you-"   
"~And then we'll Finally BREAKTHROUGH! 

"~Swimming through the Milky Way, I wanna breakaway and take the leap!"   
"~doo doo doo doo" "~BA DA DA, BA DA NYEH NYEH NYEH"  
"~Since we're falling anyway, no moon to rise would be OK with me!"   
"~do do do do" "~Every night, every night is alright"   
"~Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead, our love is growing red; Need me more, need you more!"   
"~Cry to me, know that I care; Lean on me and I'll be there! As we keep trying we'll find-"   
"~You're Always Gonna Be There Too!" 

I've just lost myself to the music. I've forgotten about everyone except the skelebros, and I couldn't be happier. 'I wonder how they feel about this?'

"~shining down on me, you're my blue moon"   
"~DREAMING FOREVER TO FIND, NOW, I'M AWAKE!"   
"~I need to find tomorrow, can you take me away and go the-"   
"~Top Speed Of Sound?!" 

We all looked at each other and gave our biggest smiles (even though that was kind of easy for them.), right before taking a big breath for the final part. 

"~ Running to another day, I wanna breakaway and take the leap!"  
"~ NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH" "~Ba da da, ba da la la la"   
"~ As your stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be OK with me!"   
"~ DOO DOO DOO DOO" "~ Everyday, everyday is okay"   
"~Taking it step by step, We'll always move ahead, our love is growing red; Need me more, need you more!"   
"~You fall down seven more times; I'll be there seven, eight, nine! As we keep trying we'll find-“   
"~You're Always Gonna Be There Too!"  
"~We're Always Singing The Same Tune!"   
"~Everyday From Now On~" 

Once the song ends, the crowd starts clapping and cheering wildly; making me feel embarrassed to no end. I looked down to my shoes and blushed, right before the skeletons beside me lifted my chin up and smiled in sincerity and awe. I gave a half-hearted smile before we all walked off and back into the crowd where everyone 'crowded' us. Everyone complimenting us and pointing out how adorable we looked up there. We were basically getting pushed around until everyone suddenly backed away and looked up at the ceiling. I froze and stiffly looked up to find, no surprise yet huge embarrassment, a mistletoe floating with yellow magic. 

I cocked an eyebrow at the tinted magic and looked around; only to find a certain man who speaks in hands outside the window, wearing a very coy smirk if it's even possible. Before I could glare at him, I felt a pair of teeth brush against each of my cheeks as I found the skelebros pseudo-kissing me. Everyone cheered while I blushed bright red from the contact. After a few seconds to calm the blissful feeling inside my stomach, I turned to each of them respectively and kissed them where their noses would be. It was their turn to blush their chromatic colours as the crowd cheered even more. We all looked at each-other and gave a smile in happiness and relief. "seems that everything all worked out in the end, huh pap?" "YES, VERY MUCH SO BROTHER. HOW DO YOU FEEL Y/N?" "Honestly, like the happiest and luckiest being in the underground right now." We all laughed as everyone joined in for the final song of the night. 

"~ Still, Fire up the Grillby's grill, Sing a carol as we 'chill' our lonely days away”  
"~ Feast, As we used to live in peace, Now we're trapped down here but we'll be free again one day “

Everyone looked at me, presumably to sing the next part. I blush and turn from everyone's gaze, but the skelebros once again lift my chin so I can look into their eyes? Before I lost myself, I let out a sigh and smiled up at them in slight confidence. 

"~ I keep on wondering why there's snow down here   
Like guys, I'm serious, does anyone know?   
I really thought that it would melt right now 

"~ But I'm so thankful for my friends and the snow~ 

~Papyrus' PoV.~ 

We all made our way out of Grillby's into the night snow. 'THAT SURELY WAS AN EVENTFUL NIGHT!' I thought as we all heard our phones go off at the same time. We got them out and checked to find we all had a single text from the small human, Frisk. "Are you all together now?" is all the message said. We all looked at each-other and started laughing hysterically. Y/N was the first to recover and they texted back asking why Frisk was up so late. The only reply that came was "So I coukd dee my OTP become reelity~". And that only made us laugh even harder. "You've been spending way too much time with Alphys, and you are about to collapse from exhaustion, aren'tcha?" All we got was an emoji yawning. They then said "Knight knight lovebirds~" giving us one more chuckle and blush in embarrassment before we all texted back goodnight. 

We all looked at each-other and just stared for a few moments. "So... It's basically official then, huh?" Y/N rhetorically asked as the thought was sinking in for us all. "yep.... so, it isn’t odd for you to be with both my bro and i?" I looked over to the human with the same worried expression. "Well, I guess if you think about it, no... But, I honestly do really like the both of you, so....." We all just stood there in silence. Trying to confess was hard enough, but now we need to think about how this was going to work. What are we going to do? ........ "WELL, IT IS QUITE LATE AND CH-CHILLY HUMAN.... WOULD YOU, UH, LIKE T-TO COME OV-VER FOR THE NIGHT???" ......................... "S-sure, that sounds 'ice'." Sans and Y/N laugh while I can't help but smile. Sans then places a small kiss on the Human's cheek and they turn bright red. We all giggle and head for our home near the edge of town. 

'THIS MAY SEEM A BIT 'ODD', BUT THIS IS HOW WE FEEL. AND HONESTLY, SOMETIMES THERE IS NOTHING BETTER YOU CAN DO BUT LISTEN TO YOUR HEART...'


End file.
